


钻石与黄金

by Andingsky



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky
Summary: “约翰·帕尔默”与“亨利·麦卡蒂”的地狱公路旅行，一个离谱的童话故事。部分灵感来自Tom Waits的《Diamonds and Gold》
Kudos: 1





	钻石与黄金

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vagrant Song|流浪者之歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507015) by [IvyLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili). 



道路看不到尽头，但群山就在眼前，或许只是烈日下蒸腾的热气让它显得更近了而已。破旧的卡车喘着粗气掠过零星散布在荒原中的乱石与灌木，枯瘦的枝条远看之下仿佛泡在翻滚的热水里。

一棵高大的树木在车窗外出现又消失，粗壮且布满瘤节的树枝像是些攥紧了的拳头，一簇簇针似的叶子一动不动。

“约书亚树”，这种东西第一次从路边冒出来的时候，麦卡蒂是这么说的。

这玩意会开一串一串的白花，树皮上全是冲下长着的尖刺，那时候麦卡蒂是这么说的，就是此时用沾满尘土的破帽子遮着脸，把双脚搭在风挡前面的麦卡蒂。

狗娘养的又装睡，帕尔默想，把一绺黏答答的头发从额前拨开。窗外吹进来的风又干又热，却烘不干他们永远汗湿着的头发，简直岂有此理。

更加岂有此理的是，他们早在二十里之前就该换手了，而副座上的麦卡蒂纹丝不动，像一袋浸过水的沙子。

方向盘在汗津津的掌心里打滑，帕尔默觉得更热了，他当然知道把车窗关上会凉快一些，但狭窄车厢中的空气混沌凝滞，主要是混在一起的烟味和汗臭，还有些说不清道不明的怪味，而他好歹还没放弃保持呼吸的打算。

帕尔默透过墨镜瞟了一眼风挡前那双带马刺的靴子，鬼知道它们都踩过什么。

倒不是他自己有多么爱干净，但是去和尊敬的绞刑吏老爷跳舞之前，他至少还换上了新买的衬衫和鞋子。

你难不成觉得枪子儿找上门来还会挑时间？不愧是英国佬。第一次这么说的时候，麦卡蒂正把他们在卡车后斗里发现的易拉罐整齐地排成一溜，再一个一个地用左轮手枪射穿，罐子里喷出来的液体散发着古怪的甜味。他们当然知道那是饮料，他们当然也会感觉口渴，但是没有人想过去喝这些东西。渴，但就是不想喝，也没有必要喝。那时候麦卡蒂并不难得地冲帕尔默笑了笑，他还算是个爱笑的人，微笑时像个孩子，大笑时像个疯子，露着一口还算整齐但被嚼烟染黑了的牙。

枪子儿，帕尔默散漫地想着，瞟了一眼麦卡蒂搁在肚皮上的左轮手枪。方便的好家伙，虽然再也派不上用场了。

自己居然问过麦卡蒂有没有给这玩意起个名字，如今想到这个蠢到家的问题，英国人的嘴角都会忍不住抽搐两下。

你把我当成什么人了？麦卡蒂在笑够了之后说。不过既然你都问了，帕尔默先生，请允许我向您介绍胡安妮塔。

然后一颗枪子儿几乎擦着他的鼻尖飞出了敞开的车窗，是的，当时也是帕尔默在开车，但是他想不起来自己为什么没有把那个一头金发的狗崽子拖下车臭揍一顿了。

但是他记住了胡安妮塔。在那之后，有时他想起这个名字会觉得能在苍蓝的群山中隐约看到伊丽莎白的影子。愁眉苦脸的伊丽莎白。

车载收音机半死不活地唱着。帕尔默从来没有刻意听过那都是些什么歌，只知道那不过是大几十首曲子来回来去地放。不过眼下刚开始的一首让他稍微留意了一下，因为麦卡蒂最讨厌这个。

_野生的紫罗兰身边躺着碎玻璃和锈铁钉_

_说声再见吧，对铁路，对夏天的野狗_

_还有我熟悉的一切_

这个狗娘养的老混蛋嗓子真他妈憋屈，活像撒旦那死了老婆的亲爹喝高了之后蹲在床头给你唱催眠曲。麦卡蒂这么说过，在他们还会经常对彼此说说话的时候。那时候麦卡蒂还会信誓旦旦地指着某一堆灌木丛说肯定有鸟窝可以掏，煮咖啡的时候刚好可以把鸟蛋连壳打进去。帕尔默还记得，说这话的麦卡蒂似乎有些兴奋。

不过很快他就再也不这么说了，因为他很快就发现这片熟悉的荒漠中没有半个他同样熟悉的活物，何况他们也从来没有煮过咖啡。

最后麦卡蒂和帕尔默都几乎什么也不说了，这次倒是不因为什么，只是再多的话都有说完的时候，而道路看不见尽头，虽然群山就在眼前。

眼下的帕尔默在这一整天里说的话应该没有超过五句——鬼知道是不是真正的一整天，那活见鬼的太阳从来不会落下，连方向都不转。

_有些人这么干为的是钻石_

_有些人这么干为的是黄金_

_他们受了伤，却还是不断的向前爬着_

_最终在道路旁边睡去_

这嗓子还没那么糟吧，同样声音沙哑的帕尔默想，虽然他还没有忘记自己有过三十四年声音还算痛快的时候。但是不管怎么说，现在他也只有这哑嗓子能用上一用了。

“麦卡蒂！”他喊道，“别他妈装了，麦卡蒂！”

麦卡蒂扣在脸上的帽子向着胸口的方向滑了一截，帽檐下露出一双毫无睡意的蓝眼睛。

“给来根烟，还有，把你那双脏蹄子拿下来，早他妈就该换手了。”

一言不发的麦卡蒂慢吞吞地戴上帽子，收起双腿，把落在大腿上的手枪塞回皮套，才从手套箱里摸出皱巴巴的香烟盒扔了过去。

帕尔默点上一根烟，又在耳朵后面别了一支。他这么干的时候当然既没有扶方向盘，也没有看着眼前的路，但是那又有什么关系呢。

麦卡蒂也该把那该死的嚼烟拿出来了，他想。帕尔默讨厌嚼烟，或者说是讨厌看他吐嚼烟，那副德行让他想起嘴上挂着黑色粘液的蝗虫。

但是麦卡蒂叼起了一支纸烟。他马甲左侧的胸口上贴着一朵难看至极的纸花，每当他把烟吸进去的时候，那朵花的边缘和角落中就会缓缓地渗出几缕很细的烟气。

“怎么着，换手不换？”

“随你，”麦卡蒂的口鼻和胸前的纸花同时喷吐着烟雾，“你想换的话早就该靠边停。”

于是他们在路边停了下来。麦卡蒂跳下车，伸了伸胳膊，懒洋洋地往车后走去。帕尔默等着他拉开自己这一侧的车门，但是麦卡蒂并没有出现。

又他妈玩上了，帕尔默想，自己打开了车门，一股热气涌了进来。他没有下车，靠在有些发烫的皮椅背上点起了此前夹在耳朵上的那支烟。

背后传来纸板箱沙沙的响动和金属轻轻碰撞的声音，那是麦卡蒂在车斗里掏易拉罐。停车的时候帕尔默没有注意附近是不是有石堆，大概的确是有的吧。麦卡蒂似乎很久没有这么玩了，不过也有可能是才玩过没多久，毕竟“很久”或是“不久”都在以没有了感觉，就像他不知道车斗里那些易拉罐会不会被麦卡蒂打完。

_梯子像栅栏缺了一块，栅栏像梯子可以攀援_

_你疯得像个帽匠，瘦得像一角小钱_

_到草地上去吧，那满眼翠绿的山丘_

_给我唱出一道彩虹吧，给我偷来一个梦境_

枪声在脑后响起。一声，两声，六声。

帕尔默闭上了藏在墨镜之后的双眼，麦卡蒂以前问过他要不要也玩上一把，而他当然拒绝了。虽然在那之后他也不是没想象过左轮手枪在掌中击发的感觉，想象过在那明亮的枪子儿穿过什么东西——罐子，或者麦卡蒂的太阳穴——的时候，出声或者不出声地念叨一句“胡安妮塔向你问好“。

胡安妮塔，为什么是胡安妮塔呢，如果他那把不怎么可靠的喷子在身边的话，他或许会叫它伊丽莎白，愁眉苦脸的伊丽莎白。

“伊丽莎白向你问好！” 听起来好像还不错。

要下去和他一起玩一把吗，帕尔默闭着眼睛想。麦卡蒂一换到副驾上就开始睡觉，帕尔默简直不知道那是怎么做到的，因为他自己在车上从未感受过睡意或者疲惫，而且这天气也实在是太热了，所以也只好认定那美国崽子是装的。

第二轮枪声响了起来，一声，两声，六声。

要借麦卡蒂的枪玩一把吗，要抢过麦卡蒂的枪打穿他的脑袋吗。有什么关系呢，反正不过是打一架，然后开上车继续前进而已。

反正不过是继续在看不见尽头的道路上前进而已，虽然群山就在眼前，但是这里是地狱。

想过掉头往回开吗？麦卡蒂的声音不知从哪里钻了出来，帕尔默没有睁眼，所以不知道说这话的麦卡蒂究竟是站在他身边，还是在他脑子里——多半是在他脑子里吧，因为身后的枪声停了一阵之后又开始响了。

_三流的拿破仑摔碎了膝盖_

_但他依然为了玫瑰而稳坐在马鞍上_

_他的信徒在阴沟里剃去头发_

_又收集起他残留下的衣裳_

想过掉头往回开吗？麦卡蒂一定不是认真问的——如果他的确这样问过的话。麦卡蒂想到了什么就会直接去做，根本不会管他帕尔默怎么想，然而绝大多数时候他们无事可做。

帕尔默把烟头随手扔出门外。往回？还能回到那里去呢？回到被栅栏围住的坟墓？回到林间小路亦或是有牛群走过的荒原上？回到无数个天知道有没有在等待的伊丽莎白与胡安妮塔身边？愁眉苦脸的伊丽莎白，沉默寡言的胡安妮塔。

所以为什么要往回开呢？还有，为什么不往回开呢？虽然群山就在眼前，但是这里是地狱，而且绝大多数时候他们无事可做。

“怎么？睡死了？”这一次麦卡蒂倒确实在帕尔默身边站着。帕尔默坐直了身体，推了推墨镜，一把拉上敞着的车门。

“不换了，上车。”帕尔默听见自己说。

麦卡蒂不置可否地吹了声口哨，他一在副驾驶坐下来，就把再次把帽子拉下来扣在脸上。

然后帕尔默启动了汽车，掉了个头，把油门踏板踩得深深陷进肮脏的地垫，把苍蓝的群山和伊丽莎白的影子甩在身后。

地狱之口之类的操蛋玩意这时候就在面前张开才好，紧握着方向盘的帕尔默想。在这种时候，帕尔默他觉得应该有——或者说最好有——无数条蛇从无数个石头缝里钻出来爬上公路淹没他们的车轮；身后的群山最好燃烧起来；目力所及的荒原最好一头接着一头地吐出硕大无朋的火牛追逐着他们的破车；从窗口涌入的热气最好灼烫如烈火，点燃他自己的新衬衫和麦卡蒂的纸花，烧尽他自己和麦卡蒂的血肉，只留下一双沾满鲜血的手和一段碎裂的颈椎，只留下一双旧靴子和一颗嵌着子弹的心脏。

但是这一切当然没有发生，道路上空无一物，荒原中的草木一动不动，后视镜里的群山泛着蓝光，热风甚至吹不散车厢里的烟味，副驾驶上的麦卡蒂脸上扣着帽子。

他可能是在装睡，也有可能在梦中的灌木丛里找到了鸟巢。

道路看不到尽头，但群山就在身后。

_有些人这么干为的是钻石_

_有些人这么干为的是黄金_

_他们受了伤，却还是不断的向前爬着_

_最终在道路旁边睡去_


End file.
